My Little Devil Prince
by ds9999x
Summary: Sasuke, laki-laki normal yang hanya ingin menikmati 'H' dengan sang Istri, Sakura. Tapi sesosok iblis kecil selalu merusak kesenangannya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?/HARD WARNING : 18plus, LEMON, OC, OOC!


**My Little ****Devil Prince**

**By : ds9999x**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Romance/Family**

**WARNING : Rated M, Hard Lemon, 18+**

**Here we go!**

**XXX**

**Sasuke's Point of View**

"Pagi yang indah," ucapnya, menatapku tersenyum lembut sembari menyibak tirai jendela kamar kami.

Untuk sesaat aku tersentak, mengetahui bahwa ia hanya mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya yang terekspose di hadapanku—beru selesai mandi? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Dia lah satu-satunya wanita yang dapat membuatku kacau.

Dapat kulihat mata emeraldnya berkilat nakal, saat pandangan mataku tertuju pada sepasang bukit yang menonjol di balik handuk bermotif bunga krisan itu.

"Melihat pemandangan indah, Tuan Uchiha?" godanya dengan seringai yang memabukkan.

Aku tahu, dia memang memiliki banyak kekurangan, terutama dari segi sifat. Tapi dia? Dia adalah pilihanku. Mereka boleh berkata apa tentang kekurangannya, tapi bagiku, dia memiliki segala kelebihan yang aku butuhkan.

Darahku seakan mengepul di ubun-ubun saat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Bibirnya merah merekah, menggodaku untuk segera mendapatkan sesuatu darinya. Ditambah lagi dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang mengalir dari rambut basah yang berwarna cherry blossom, benar-benar menggairahkan.

Bayangkan saja, bagaimana jika kau berhadapan dengan wanita dewasa, yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang dengan jarak beberapa centimeter menutupi pangkal paha. Dan juga dengan belahan dada yang hampir terlihat sepenuhnya. Sexy.

Aroma strawberry tercium jelas dari tubuhnya. Jelas sekali, pemandangan pagi yang ia suguhi membuat celanaku semakin ketat oleh sesuatu yang tengah menegang sedari tadi.

"Pemandangan yang luar biasa," lirihku menyeringai nakal. Jari-jemariku perlahan menelusuri lekuk wajah polosnya, kulit halusnya, dan hanya bersisa sekian mili dari bibir merah ranum yang merekah menggoda itu. Dan—

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Kalian sedang apa?"

Suara itu berhasil menghentikan kegiatanku dan Sakura. Seorang bocah dengan mata onyx yang serupa denganku. Tak luput, rambut hitam legamnya yang nampak kemerahan bila terterpa sinar mentari—emo style, yang entah, aku tak tahu sejak kapan ditirunya dariku.

Uchiha kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahunan itu menatap kami innocent. Wajah polosnya penuh tanya terhadap apa yang kami lakukan tadi. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, masih bingung?

"R-Ruka? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura yang segera menjauhiku dan memakai jubah mandinya. Ia pun menghampiri bocah 'kurang ajar' yang sudah mengganggu kegiatan pagiku itu. Samar-samar, terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajah cantik Sakura. Aah—batinku meranggas, ingin segera melahapnya.

"Aku kan, mau memberi tahu Tou-san untuk menghadiri rapat pertemuan orangtua di sekolah," sahutnya dengan polos dan riang. Ya, Tuhan... wajah itu memang mirip denganku, tapi kelakuannya?

"Hn," sahutku malas, menatap wajah polos yang teramat lugu itu. Wajah dari Uchiha Ruka, putra kami.

Sakura melempar seringai nakal padaku. "Hn? Yang artinya apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya!"

"Nah, Ruka-chan. Tou-san sudah bilang 'iya', kan? Jadi, sekarang kau harus mandi! Nanti kau bisa telat," nasihat Sakura, mengacak lembut rambut putra kami.

"Hn," sahutnya pergi.

Eh! Tunggu! Hn? Dasar 'Copycat'!

"Hei, kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Sakura kembali menggoda seraya melempar senyum ke arahku. Kulihat ia menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan. Dasar!

Aku menyeringai, menghampirinya yang makin menggoda. "Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan itu menyakitkan," ujarku, sembari mengunci tubuhnya dari belakang. Menghentikan niatannya ketika hendak mengunci pintu kamar kami.

Bibirku liar menciumi tengkuk putihnya yang begitu indah. Sesekali menjilat, menggigit, menghisap, hingga setitik noda merah terpampang menggairahkan. Aku tahu, dia pasti merasakannya. 'Sesuatu' di dalam celana hitam panjangku yang sudah semakin menegang, menusuk daerah bagian belakangnya yang ditutupi jubah mandi.

"Mmh... hmmh... ssh... k-kau tid... tidak mandi, Sasuke?" desahnya, sangat menggoda. Oh, aku paling tidak bisa mendengar ini.

"Nanti saja. Kalau bisa, aku ingin kita mandi bersama," pintaku, yang kini mencoba meraih pengait jubah mandi itu—berusaha merosotkannya hingga pemandangan yang lebih erotis dapat kusaksikan lepas. "Sakura... Aku..."

"Tou-san mandi denganku saja!" Suara innocent yang sama, untuk kedua kalinya berhasil menghentikan kegiatan langka kami.

Sosok makhluk mungil nan polos itu tersenyum lebar di depan pintu—menatapku dan Sakura. Ya Tuhan, makhluk ini benar-benar ingin aku segera membunuhnya. Oh, betapa bodohnya aku tidak membiarkan Sakura mengunci pintu, tadi.

"R-Ruka? Kau belum mandi?" Dengan sigap, Sakura melepas kuncianku dari tubuhnya sembari memperbaiki pengait jubah mandinya yang setengah terbuka. Mataku berputar bosan, setelah istri tercintaku itu mendorong tubuhku menjauh.

Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, kami pasti 'melakukannya'. Andai 'iblis kecil' itu tidak muncul tiba-tiba dan mengacaukan ritual indah ini. Entah sejak kapan, ia telah berada di sana. Kami bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Naas.

"Aku mau mandi, tapi dengan Tou-san," matanya melancarkan serangan maut. Jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding mangenkyo sharingan—yang menjadi legenda klan Uchiha. Ya, siapapun tak akan mampu menolak tatapan seperti itu. Berbinar-binar mengesalkan, seperti mata anak kucing memohon belas kasihan.

"Hn," balasku singkat, untuk sesaat kemudian Sakura menyikutku ringan. "Baiklah," lanjutku malas dan datar. Kuraih tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya dalam gendonganku. Pasti kini ia tersenyum senang. Err—ralat! Senyuman licik karena berhasil mengacaukan aktivitasku. "Tapi setelah ini, berjanjilah kau tidak akan muncul di depanku lagi!"

"Pertemuan orangtuanya?"

"Aaargh..." geramku tertahan.

Sakura mendelik. "Eheem... Sasuke-kun?"

Aku pun mendecak sebal. "Terserahlah!" lirihku teramat pasrah. Segera saja aku membawa 'bocah iblis' itu ke arah kamar mandi. Kalau saja bisa, aku pasti akan membunuhnya selagi kami mandi nanti!

**XXX**

"Mmmh... Sa-Sasuke..."

Kedua tanganku sibuk bermain di daerah bukitnya yang membusung tegak itu. Menghentikan sejenak ritual membuat sarapan untuk pagi ini. Dari nada menggodanya, aku tahu Sakura juga menginginkan 'itu'. "Sebentar saja!"

"Ta-tapi... ssh... mmh... aah..."

Dengan nafsu menderu, kubalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapku. Wajahnya telah memanas, memerah padam. Tanpa kata, kuserang bibir merah mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Bibir penuh, lembut, dengan sentuhan warna sakura yang menjanjikan kemanisan tak terhingga.

Tekanan bibir kami meningkat drastis. Ujung lidahku mulai bermain-main dengan sapuan-sapuan hangat khas bersama lidahnya. Menjelajahi tepian gigi dan kelembaban alami di dalam mulut Sakura. Menyentuh, menyerbu, membujuk dan memuaskannya, hingga erangan erotis menyeruak merdu dari pita suara Sakura.

"Mmmh..."

—

"Tou-san?"

Ciuman panas kami terhenti seketika. Refleks kami menghindar—saling menjauh. Suara itu lagi. Dan kali ini, sukses membuat naluri membunuhku bergemuruh tegas.

"Kalian sedang apa?" rasa ingin tahu Ruka bangkit lagi. Memang susah, memiliki anak dengan IQ di atas rata-rata seperti dia. Kini aku teramat menyesal telah menurunkan kepandaian klan Uchiha kepadanya.

"Ng, i-itu..."

"To-Tou-san sedang menghapus bekas saos di mulut Kaa-san," jawabku datar, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, hah? Seharusnya kau berpakaian di kamarmu!"

Sekilas, Ruka melirik tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku sudah selesai dari tadi," balasnya, dengan sebuah cengiran khas menampakkan sederet gigi susunya yang putih. "Aku lapar. Mana sarapanku?"

"Ah, Kaa-san lupa! Maaf, ya!"

Dengan gontai, aku beranjak ke meja makan—menemani Ruka si 'iblis kecil' kami yang terus-terusan memasang tampang sok manis. Sementara itu, Sakura masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Untuk sesaat kemudian, ia menghampiri kami dengan nasi goreng tomat spesial kesukaan dua pria di rumah ini.

"Tomat!" Ruka berseru girang dan segera melahap sarapannya.

Kuakui, sesebal apapun aku padanya, tak pernah bisa kutampik perasaan senang ketika melihat ia tersenyum. Ya, bagaimanapun juga, Ruka selamanya adalah putra kami. Buah cinta yang sangat aku sayangi.

**XXX**

"Sakura," desahku di kupingnya, "Kau sudah tidur?"

Wanita itu berbalik menghadapku hingga menimbulkan suara decitan khas dari ranjang kami. Ia pun balas tersenyum. "Kau mau apa, Tuan Uchiha?" Ralat! Sakura menyeringai, bukan tersenyum.

"Ng, aku menginginkanmu malam ini," posisiku kini menindih tubuh Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kulumat daun telinganya yang kenyal. Menjilatnya penuh nafsu dengan tempo berbeda dari tiap sapuan lidahku. "Kita belum selesai."

"Aah, geli!" erangnya dengan tawa ringan. "Kau tidak bisa bersabar sedikit?" kedua lengan Sakura melingkari leherku yang telah berhenti bermain di telinganya. Kami-sama, kuakui, wanitaku memang 'nakal' kalau telah berada di ranjang.

"Eeumh..."

Lidah kami segera bertaut. Pagutan mesra yang dibarengi remasan kecil Sakura di bagian rambutku. Cumbuan panaspun kini tak terelakkan. Nafsu kami yang telah menggebu sejak lama ingin segera dituangkan dalam sebuah ritual bernama 'sex'. Semakin Sakura coba membalas, maka semakin liar lidahku 'bermain' dalam rongga mulutnya.

Jilatan, kuluman, dan berakhir pada remasan. Rupanya tanganku sudah tidak sabar untuk turut berpartisipasi. Satu tanganku mulai menyelinap nakal di balik kemeja tidurnya. Aku hafal benar, istriku tidak pernah mengenakan bra ketika tidur—terkecuali pada musim dingin.

Dan kondisi demikian, memuncakkan nafsuku untuk meremas gemas payudaranya yang ranum itu. Sungguh kenyal dan mengundang gairah yang lebih besar untuk segera 'melahapnya'. Ah, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenikmatan surga dunia ini.

"Ng, emmh... ssshh..." begitulah kiranya lantunan melodi kami dalam tahap pemanasan.

Sakura telah telanjang sempurna untuk bagian atasnya. Begitu pula denganku, yang kini terburu nafas dan nafsu. Masih sibuk di bagian payudara Sakura yang kini menjadi korban lidahku setelah puas bermain dengan mulut dan lehernya.

Titik-titik merah mulai bertebaran di tubuh kami, walau tak tampak karena gelap. Jam telah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Suasana kamar yang gelap dengan satu lampu tidur, menciptakan suasana romantis untuk bercinta.

"Eeumh... aahhh~" lagi-lagi Sakura mendesah panjang ketika jari-jariku bergerak liar di bagian kewanitaannya. Aku pun menyeringai puas telah membuatnya kalah untuk babak pertama ini.

'Krieet'

Telingaku menangkap decitan pintu yang terbuka. Tak kuindahkan, karena kuyakin hanya angin atau perasaanku saja.

'Tap tap tap'

Namun dengan pasti suara langkah itu mendekati kami. Seketika itu, aku berhenti sejenak dengan 'makan malamku' itu. Mencoba memastikan, kepalaku sedikit kutolehkan ke kiri—ke arah pintu—dan benar saja, sepasang mata mengintai kami di dekat ranjang.

"Boleh aku tidur di sini?"

Entah kenapa, detik ini juga aku berharap puluhan ton batu segera menghujam dan menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam-dalam, hingga berabad kemudian tak ada satupun makhluk yang dapat menemukanku.

**XXX**

"Haah..." aku menarik nafas panjang, melukiskan betapa sebalnya aku hari itu. Pekerjaan hari ini belum sepenuhnya kuselesaikan. Rasanya lemas sekali—tak bergairah. Maklum, sudah seminggu ini aku belum 'makan'. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan 'memakan' istriku sendiri.

Naruto, rekan kerjaku, terus-terusan melirik padaku. Aku tahu, ia teramat heran dengan kondisi tubuhku siang ini. Benar-benar lemas. "Kau kenapa, teme?" tanyanya seraya menghampiriku, tepat setelah membereskan beberapa tugasnya yang tak terlalu menumpuk.

"Hn," jawaban singkat teramat malas. Kurasa cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa tidak bersemangatnya aku siang ini.

Naruto merengut, "Ayolah, cerita padaku! Kau ada masalah dengan Sakura?" tanyanya ketika meraih bangku dan duduk tepat di sebelahku.

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentakku datar.

"Ceritalah, Teme! Kau tidak perlu membuatku sepenasaran ini," pemuda jabrik itu kini memelas, membuatku merasa sedikit—err, jijik.

"Apa pentingnya untuk tahu masalah orang lain, Dobe?" nadaku sedikit meninggi. Kesal juga dengan deretan kalimat introgasi dari mulut pemuda Namikaze itu. Tidak berubah, tetap saja cerewet walau sudah berkepala empat.

Satu yang tidak kusukai darinya, jurus maut 'cute fox eyes' yang sama persis dengan putraku, selalu ia lancarkan di saat seperti ini. Bukannya takut, kasihan, atau apa, wajah seperti itu justru membuatku muak dan ingin segera menyingkirkannya. Ah, setidaknya sekarang aku tahu darimana Ruka belajar memasang tampang aneh begitu.

"Baiklah, kau menang!" tukasku, sembari memutar bola mata dengan kesalnya. Naruto menyeringai rubah, dan mulai mendengarkan dengan serius.

—

—

"Oh, jadi begitu," Naruto berkomentar. Dagunya berpanggu dengan simpul angka 7 yang dibentuk dari ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Kedua alisnya bertemu, tampak tengah berpikir keras—walaupun aku tahu, memori otaknya akan segera berkurang drastis setelah berpikir seperti itu.

"Eheem," deheman yang sengaja kukeluarkan sukses membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Kali ini matanya berkilat senang. Kami-sama, semoga ini bukan berita buruk.

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggilnya pelan.

Aku hanya mendelik kecil dan memasang tampang malas pada pemuda rubah itu. "Apa?" tanyaku kemudian, disusul seringai menyebalkan darinya.

"Hehe, pinjamkan aku telingamu!"

Naruto mulai berbisik ketika kusodorkan satu kupingku padanya. Sesaat aku tertegun menghayati satu persatu kata darinya, hingga satu rasa khawatir mulai menyelimuti pikiranku. "Kau mau membunuh putraku?" tanyaku diiringi deathglare spesial untuk sahabat Dobe-ku itu.

"Eh? Tenang saja! Hanya sedikit kok."

Otakku kembali berputar mencari cara. Kurasa Naruto benar. Tak ada cara lain lagi selain 'itu'. Mungkin bisa kucoba, tapi... "Akan kupirkan nanti." pasrahku dengan tetap memasang tampang stoic.

"Hehe," ia menyeringai lagi.

**XXX**

Kupandangi sosok jenjang nan indah itu. Lekuk tubuhnya begitu sempurna, menggoda iman para lelaki yang menghayati setiap detik gerakan tubuhnya. Andai bisa kubawa wanita ini ke ranjang sekarang juga, dan—

"Tou-san, ayo makan! Nanti sarapanmu dingin."

Sial! Iblis kecil itu selalu saja ada dimanapun nafsuku memuncak. Bahkan untuk sekedar membayangkan istriku saja, dia selalu menjadi pengganggu.

"Hn."

"Ruka-chan, habiskan makan siangmu dan segera tidur, ya!" perintah Sakura dengan lembut.

Ruka menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum dibuatkan susu," pintanya manja. 'Dasar iblis,' batinku menanggapi.

Namun sesaat kemudian, sebuah ide gila muncul dalam kepalaku. Perkataan Naruto di kantor tadi satu-persatu berulang dalam memoriku. Mungkin si Dobe itu ada benarnya juga. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau menunggu lagi untuk melakukan 'itu'.

"Sakura, biar aku yang membuatkannya susu. Kau sudah cukup lelah seharian ini."

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku masih bisa," bantah Sakura.

"Duduklah dan nikmati makan siangmu. Biar aku yang menangani anak manja itu."

Aku beranjak bangkit dari kursi di ruang makan menuju dapur. Bisa kupastikan wajah Ruka yang kini menyeringai puas berhasil memperbudakku.

"Ruka!" sahutku yang tengah sibuk menuang air panas ke dalam gelas susu Ruka. Sesaat kemudian aku berbalik menghadap ke ruang makan—karena antara dapur dan ruang makan, hanya dipisahkan sekat dinding sebatas dada orang dewasa. "Setelah ini, jangan keluar dari kamarmu!"

Entah bagaimana ekspresi Ruka saat itu, tapi kedua tanganku sibuk menggenggam sebuah kapsul yang berisikan obat tidur. Ya, Naruto yang memberikannya saat di kantor tadi. Si Dobe itu berkata, efeknya tidak akan parah.

Namun keraguan masih menyelimutiku, mengingat selama ini aku tak pernah memberikan Ruka obat-obatan macam itu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ruka? Bagaimanapun, Ruka satu-satunya darah daging yang kami punya. Terlepas dari segala kenakalannya, aku menyayangi Ruka. Sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan lebih dara rasa sayangku pada diriku sendiri dan Sakura.

"Tou-san, susuku mana?"

—

**XXX**

"Nah, Sakura. Kau tidak mau menunda ini lebih lama lagi, kan?"

Kedua tanganku masih merangkul tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Sesekali melirik pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Cantik sekali. Tampak menyisir helaian rambut pendeknya yang selembut kapas itu. Membuatku terpesona.

"Berhentilah bersikap nakal, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku sudah cukup menunggu kan, sayang?" perlahan lidahku mulai menyapu tengkuk putihnya. Sakura cukup menikmati sentuhan hangat itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia bangkit dan dari meja rias dan membawaku dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga merindukan ini. Lakukanlah, Sasuke-kun."

Dengan sangat hati-hati, kedua tanganku menangkup wajah manisnya. "Kau sangat cantik," pujiku. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kami telah terbuai dalam sebuah ciuman hangat diiringi sapuan lidah kami yang saling bertaut. Hangat dan dalam.

Masih dalam sebuah ciuman, jari-jariku kini sibuk mencari pengait jubah malam tipis yang dikenakannya. Hanya satu sentakan, tubuh telanjang Sakura telah tersodor jelas di hadapanku. Tanpa bra mungil yang biasa menutup kedua bukitnya. Menantangku untuk segera memuaskan tubuh indah itu.

"Sa-suke~" Sakura mendesah ketika bibirku mulai melumat satu payudaranya. Lidahku terus bermain dengan puting kemerahannya yang telah menegang. Sedang tanganku yang bebas, sibuk meremas payudaranya yang lain. "Engh~" lenguhnya. "Bawa aku ke ranjang, sekarang," Sakura memaksa.

Layaknya lelaki, aku pun menggendong tubuh Sakura kemudian menidurkannya di ranjang. Seringai manis sengaja kuperlihatkan pada istriku itu.

"Sasuke-kun~ cepatlah," lagi-lagi ia menggoda.

Kali ini, tubuhku yang telah bertelanjang dada tengah menindih Sakura sembari meremas segala bagian yang menonjol sempurna. Remasan-remasan liar diiringi sapuan lidahku bergantian di bagian tubuhnya.

Tak sabar lagi, maka aku segera beralih pada puncak kenikmatan seorang wanita dewasa sepertinya. Tepat di selangkangan Sakura, jari-jariku bermain dengan lembut bersamaan dengan permainan lidah andalanku. Sakura terus mendesah nikmat, sementara aku masih melahap segala titik yang memberinya kenikmatan dunia itu.

"Berhentilah menunggu, ngh~ la-lakukan~"

"As you said!"

**To Be Continued**

**XXX**

**A/N : **Hehe, sebuah fic nista yang seharusnya menjadi oneshot, akan kami bagi menjadi dua atau tiga chapter ==a 'Lemon' akan kami munculkan di chap depan. Untuk pembukaan, ini aja dulu deh. Semoga ga bikin sakit perut XP. Selamat menikmati -?-


End file.
